The Return of the Rogue Rabbit
" | image = Rabbit031614.jpg | caption = Doof and Dennis. | season = 4 | production = 424a | broadcast = 211 | story = Scott Peterson | ws = Michael B. Singleton Michael Diederich | director = Robert F. Hughes "Assistant Director": Russell Calabrese | us = July 11, 2014 | international = June 3, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) | xd = June 16, 2014 | abcf = | pairedwith = "Live and Let Drive" | arc = "No More Bunny Business" | adapt = | dvd = | iTunes = }} When Isabella and the Fireside Girls’ marionette show turns out less than spectacular, Phineas and Ferb offer their help. Meanwhile, Doofenshmirtz helps Perry’s nemesis Dennis the Rabbit break out of the O.W.C.A.’s high security prison. Episode Summary At O.W.C.A.-Traz, the Organization Without a Cool Acronym's high security prison, rogue agent Dennis the Rabbit is being kept captive. Suddenly, he is broken out of his cell thanks to Norm and Doofenshmirtz. Meanwhile, Isabella shows her friends the marionette show the Fireside Girls are planning to do. Phineas believes that the marionette show could use a little sprucing up. Buford talks about his Uncle Oslo from Oslo, Norway, who used to make unfinished giant marionettes. Phineas asks Isabella if she's ready for the "next step" and Isabella assumes he's referring to her relationship with him, but he's actually talking about the puppet show. Isabella awkwardly changes the subject by saying "Where's Perry". At his lair, Agent P is informed by Major Monogram that Dennis has escaped from prison and suspects that Doof is behind it. Back in Isabella's backyard, a semi-trailer delivers 22.5 tons of reclaimed pine logs. Phineas asks the driver if he's a little young to be driving, since the driver's face looks like a baby. It turns out to be the work of Babyface Truckin', whose slogan is "Our drivers look like children, but they're not." The pine logs get dropped into the backyard, and the driver goes home to take a nap. At Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated, Dennis emerges from the giant disco ball doing his cutesy-wutesy bunny routine, but, surprisingly, Doofenshmirtz isn't fooled by it since he knows about Dennis' reputation as a wanted mercenary and criminal. He offers a deal to Dennis: he will provide Dennis the technology to defeat Perry and in return, he will take over the Tri-State Area. Determined to get revenge on Perry, Dennis accepts the deal by giving a thumbs-up. The Fireside Girls' puppet stage is now a control center used to robotic-ally manipulate the...rather creepy-looking giant Fireside Girl marionette. As soon as Ferb gives the thumbs up, Phineas, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet and the Fireside Girls get the Giant Puppet walking out of the Garcia-Shapiro backyard and roaming the streets of Danville. The citizens of Danville are mystified by this giant. They believe it is telling them to love one another. Back at D.E.I., Doofenshmirtz shows Dennis his latest inator, a robotic backpack that can transform into anything. Dennis tries it out, and in the process, destroys parts of Doof's apartment. He turns the backpack into a rocket-powered super-suit and blows a hole through the roof. Perry goes on the lookout for the rogue rabbit and finds him. The fight commences. The platypus and the rabbit have at each other. They land in the Flynn-Fletcher backyard where Dennis' suit transforms again. They are about to fight once more when they hear Candace and Stacy approaching and go into their mindless pet modes. Candace instantly recognizes "Mr. Cutie Patootie", the rabbit she once adopted and talks in her cutesy voice (while Stacy does everything she can to prevent herself from throwing up at this). Meanwhile, the gang decide to take a break from moving the puppet to get some Slushy Dawgs for lunch. In the garage, Candace gets some food for her bunny but finds that he has disappeared. Stacy guesses he is "down at the docks" or maybe playing around. Somewhere in downtown Danville, Dennis and Perry have resumed their fight. Perry then sees the giant marionette and walks into the control room to make the puppet fight the rabbit. However, Dennis destroys the control room, so Perry climbs on top of the beret and controls the puppet manually. Doof checks in on how Dennis is doing from the comfort of his living room and sees the rabbit robot fighting the giant marionette. He soon recognizes the wooden girl's fight style to be reminiscent of Perry and goes out to deal with him. At Mr. Slushy Dawg, Phineas discusses the difference between marionettes and puppets, oblivious to the fight going on out the window behind him. Doofenshmirtz arrives to fight his nemesis on top of the giant marionette. Perry manipulates the marionette to punch Doofenshmirtz and ties him up on one of the strings. Perry makes the puppet dive into the ocean and the rabbit robot follows him. Underwater, Dennis's robot suit starts leaking, so Perry cuts through his dome with a laser and saves his life. Dennis swims up to the docks and Perry follows him. Candace and Stacy appear and Candace is reunited once again with "Mr. Cutie Patootie", as is Phineas with Perry. Suddenly, Major Monogram and Carl walk up to them in disguise. Monogram claims the rabbit is his pet rabbit, Mr. Bigelow. Candace gives him the rogue rabbit, where he plans to put him in his "special room". As soon as they leave, Candace begins to get suspicious about them. Phineas assures her that rabbit owners come in all shapes and sizes, however Candace, Stacy and Ferb point out their eccentricities, such as a flight helmet, cowboy boots and a fake mustache, plus they take off in a helicopter. Phineas says that none of those things disprove his previous statement. Transcript Songs *"Doof 'N' Puss Theme" (instrumental) *"Babyface Trucking" *"Giant Puppet Show" End Credits First and second verses of "Giant Puppet Show" play. Gallery "}} Running Gags I know what we're gonna do today None. The "Too Young" Line Ferb's Line What'cha doin'? None. Hey, where's Perry? Oh, there you are, Perry! Perry's entrance to his lair None. Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated! The Viking is right Memorable Quotes Background Information *As Carl, and Norm, point out, rabbits were originally considered rodents, but now, they are classified under the order lagomorpha. Production Information * This episode was confirmed by Disney Channel Poland. * Before this episode aired, "Live and Let Drive" was paired with "No More Bunny Business" instead of this. * This episode and Live and Let Drive is the first episode that aired 2015 in Indonesia. International Premieres * June 3, 2014 (PlusPlus, Ukraine) * July 8, 2014 (Disney XD Canada) * July 12, 2014 (Disney XD Poland) * July 30, 2014 (Disney XD Germany) * August 11, 2014 (Disney Channel Brazil & Latin America) * October 12, 2014 (Disney XD Spain) * October 24, 2014 (Disney Channel Asia) * November 8, 2014 (Disney Channel Portugal) * November 13, 2014 (Disney XD UK & Ireland) * November 22, 2014 (Disney Channel Spain) * January 11, 2015 (RCTI Indonesia) * July 22, 2015 (Australia) * April 27, 2016 (Disney Channel Poland) Errors *Candace's name for Dennis in "No More Bunny Business" was "Mr. Cutie-Patootie," but in this episode, she calls him simply "Mr. Patootie." *Pinhead Pierre actress is seen in the foreground and background as the Giant Fireside Girl Puppet passes by. *While sitting at the Slushy Dawg counter, the countertop edge passes through Gretchen's fingers. Continuity *This episode is a continuation of "No More Bunny Business". Allusions *'Alcatraz' - The name of the prison - O.W.C.A.-Traz - is a spoof of the famous defunct prison in San Francisco Bay that is now part of the National Park Service. *''The Godfather'' - The puppet show that the Fireside Girls present is called The Denmother, a parody of this 1972 film, often considered by many to be one of the greatest films ever made. Isabella's voice for the Denmother puppet is based on Marlon Brando's voice, and the logo for the show is based on that of the movie. *''Of Mice and Men'' - After Norm says that Dennis is so soft and cuddly, Doof says, "Back off, Lennie, you're creeping me out" in reference to the character of Lennie Small from the John Steinbeck novel, who loved rabbits, among other cute animals. *''Homestuck'' - The appearance of Dennis in the robot-suit looks very similar to the robot bunnies of this web-comic. Trivia *Linda does not appear nor is mentioned in this episode. *Thirteenth time Candace doesn't see the Big Idea ("Hail Doofania!", "Atlantis", "Brain Drain", "Bullseye!", "Escape from Phineas Tower", "Tri-State Treasure: Boot of Secrets", "Backyard Hodge Podge", "Where's Pinky?", "Thanks But No Thanks", "Live and Let Drive", "Father's Day", "Imperfect Storm"). *Elrik the Visigoth reappears ("Brain Drain", "The Doonkelberry Imperative"). *Once again, Isabella almost reveals her crush on Phineas. * It is shown that in spite of his inability to recognize Perry either without the fedora hat or in 'mindless pet' mode, Doofenshmirtz is able to recognize Dennis, even in his 'mindless pet' mode. *Third time Monogram and Carl cross paths with Phineas and Ferb ("Undercover Carl", Phineas and Ferb The Movie: Across the 2nd Dimension) and the second time they have done it in disguise. ("Undercover Carl") *For some reason, Baljeet appears in this episode but has no lines. *This is the sixth time Isabella says "Oh, Phineas" ("That Sinking Feeling", "Phineas and Ferb Summer Belongs to You!", "Canderemy", "Ferb Latin", "Bee Day"). *Both Doof and Stacy break the fourth wall by talking directly to the camera. *Little Suzy Johnson's theme music can be heard when Candace discovers "Mr. Cutie Patootie" has returned. *This is one of the few episodes not to end on a musical sting. *Another time the song is related with the too young line ("Rollercoaster: The Musical") *Second time Phineas asks the "Too Young" question. ("Raging Bully") *Babyface Trucking originally appeared in a cameo appearance in "Troy Story" after Lawrence involuntarily cleaned up the backyard. In that episode, that truck was blue. Here, it is red. Cast * Vincent Martella as Phineas * Ashley Tisdale as Candace * Thomas Brodie-Sangster as Ferb * Caroline Rhea as Mom * Richard O'Brien as Dad * Dan Povenmire as Dr. Doofenshmirtz * Jeff "Swampy" Marsh as Major Monogram, Additional Voices * Tyler Mann as Carl * John Viener as Norm * Dee Bradley Baker as Perry, Dennis the Rabbit, Additional Voices * Bobby Gaylor as Buford * Alyson Stoner as Isabella * Kelly Hu as Stacy * Jeremy Clarkson as Adrian * James May as Ian, Additional Voices * Richard Hammond as Nigel, Additional Voices * Patrick Dempsey as Paolo Vanderbeek * Additional voices: Brian Phelps, Samuel Matthews, Jill Whelan :: designates a character that did not appear in this episode References pl: Powrót zbuntowanego królika Category:Perry the Platypus Category:Heinz Doofenshmirtz Category:Francis Monogram Category:T